SM Food Corporation
by someanlover
Summary: Yunho, Sang Pewaris SM yang arogan, merasa dirinya pantas jadi CEO, namun ditempatkan jadi salah satu brand manager. Jaejoong mengagumi Yunho sebagai Pangeran penyelamatnya, cerita pasaran Yunjae, yaoi or boys love
1. Chapter 1

**SM Food Corporation**

Cerita ini sudah lama ada dipikiran, kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu saat penulis masih kuliah, dan memperhatikan teman-teman yang sudah lulus duluan mencari kerja, namun cerita akan disesuaikan dengan setting cerita karena tokoh utamanya Yunjae, kali ini ceritanya akan berseri agak panjang karena intriknya banyak.

**Karakter :**

**Jung Sooman : Presiden Direktur SM Food, orangnya keras, akan menghukum siapa saja yang salah meskipun itu keluarganya, memberi kesempatan yang sama dengan tiap pegawai untuk menunjukkan prestasi mereka.**

**Kim Heechul : Dia merasa suaminya amat pelit, dan tidak dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai sosialita, maka kabur setelah bertemu pria Spanyol bernama Choi Siwon. Namun akhirnya berpisah, lalu dia memaksa tinggal bersama putranya, Yunho. **

**Jung Yunho : Dia menganggap dirinya pangeran dan pantas menduduki CEO, namun Presiden Sooman tidak begitu saja memberikan jabatan yang Yunho inginkan, maka Yunho ditempatkan sebagai salah satu brand manager,agar Yunho membuktikan kemampuannya di bidang marketing.**

**Kim Jaejoong : Karena suatu kecelakaan, Jaejoong harus memakai kruk, berulang kali dia ditolak saat melamar kerja karena keterbatasannya, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba dia menjadi salah satu di brand manager, dan mengetahui pangeran impiannya adalah rekannya sekantornya.**

**Go Ara : Gadis lemah lembut ini sangat baik dalam menghafal tanggal2 terutama tanggal penting saat dia dan Yunho masih berpacaran, dan memaksa Yunho mengingatnya. Dia asisten manager di salah satu agensi iklan**

**Dan karakter2 lain yang seenaknya nyelonong saat cerita tengah melaju.**

Di Korea Cassie Ramyun adalah makanan wajib saat perut keroncongan tengah malam, merk ini begitu disukai masyarakat walau harganya sedikit lebih mahal dari ramyun instan yang lain. Varian cassie ramyun ada berbagai macam, rasa bulgogi, kimchi shoup, kimbabp dll, dan Jaejoong pun sangat menyukai Cassie Ramyun.

"Umma, aku lapar, aku mau makan ramyun" Celetuk Jaejoong pada Umma Kim yang tengah asyik menonton drama Korea.

"Masaklah sendiri" gumam Umma kim, matanya tetap terpaku menghadap layar kaca.

Jaejoong yang masih harus menggunakan kruk untuk membantunya berjalan, dengan perlahan menuju dapur, ramyun instan disimpan di lemari kabinet paling atas, dengan kakinya yang masih cedera Jaejoong tidak bisa tegak berdiri untuk mengambil ramyun, terpaksa dia minta tolong Ummanya. "Umma, tolong ambilkan ramyun"

"Sebentar, tunggu dramanya iklan dulu" Ummanya tetap diam tak bergeming, dia tidak bisa melewatkan adegan Kimtan mencium Eunsang dalam drama the Heir.

Jaejoong mempoutkan mulutnya, kesal, dia memaksakan kakinya lurus untuk mengambil ramyun kesukaannya. Sakit. Jaejoong sedikit meringis, tak apa harus berkorban sedikit, semua demi semangkok lezat Cassie Ramyun.

Umma Kim menuju dapur setelah mencium aroma Cassie Ramyun, bukannya senang, Umma Kim mengerutkan keningnya, lalu berteriak, "Jaejoong! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kalau Cassie Ramyun itu milik Karam, kalau mau masak masaklah Crebeau Ramyun!"

"Kita semua sekeluarga suka Cassie Ramyun, Umma tahu itu, kenapa masih beli Crebeau, dan hanya memperbolehkan Karam yang menikmati Cassie Ramyun!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal, tingkat kenikmatan Cassie ramyun berkurang setengah, setelah perlakuan tak adil ibunya.

"Jatah beli ramyun tak akan cukup, jika aku belikan Cassie ramyun semua, kamu toh sudah memakan Cassie Ramyun lebih lama dari Karam,jumlah bungkus Cassie ramyun yang kamu makan sudah lebih banyak dari Karam " Ibu Jaejoong mengambil sumpit hendak mengambil sedikit ramyun di mangkok Jaejoong.

"tentu saja, itu karena umurku lebih tua dari Karam" Balas Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan mangkok dari Jangkauan Ibunya. "Kalau Umma mau ramyun, akan kubuatkan, tapi Crebeu ramyun ya?" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul melihat giliran ummanya yang mendecih, tak suka.

"Tak usah, aku tak lapar, nikmati saja makananmu" Umma Kim ngeloyor pergi ke kamarnya.

Kembali duduk menikmati ramyun, Jaejoong mendesah, sekedar beli ramyun kesukaan saja Jaejoong tak bisa, seandainya dia punya uang, seandainya ia dapat pekerjaan, seandainya kecelakaan itu tak terjadi...

**Flashback**

Waktu itu Jaejoong bertekad, setelah lulus kuliah ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap, dan meninggalkan kerja paruh waktunya. Walaupun boleh dikata telat, Jaejoong luar biasa bahagia dapat lulus kuliah. Selama kuliah dia sudah magang di beberapa perusahaan, menjadi sales atau sekadar bersih-bersih untuk membiayai kuliahnya, dia yakin sekali segera mendapatkan pekerjaan, apalagi mantan-mantan atasannya memberikan referensi cukup baik. Maka dengan hati ringan dia menulis resume dan surat lamaran, namun dia harus mengkopi ijazahnya. Maka saat Junsu hendak pergi keluar belanja, Jaejoong memintanya tolong "Junsu-ah .."

"ada apa hyung, kau perlu sesuatu?"

"tolong kopikan, ijasahku, bolak-balik rangkap 10, terima kasih" Jaejoong menyerahkan ijasahnya dan lembaran uang.

Junsu menerimanya, namun berpikir sebentar, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal "Baiklah, tapi agak lama ya, belanjaanku banyak"

"Tak apa, lamaranku baru dikirim besok" jawab Jaejoong enteng.

Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sambil bersenandung riang, dia merasa dirinya beruntung, walau orang tuanya hidup sangat sederhana bahkan masih dapat jatah bantuan beras dari pemerintah namun dia dapat sekolah sampai jadi sarjana. Dia tidak perlu kos, bahkan menempati rumah di kawasan perumahan elit milik salah satu saudaranya, dia tinggal bersama Yoochun dan Junsu yang menyewa kamar di rumah itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Junsu kembali dengan berbagai macam tas kresek, tawa eu kyang kyang membahana , begitu meletakkan plastik-plastik di lantai, junsu tampak sibuk mengobok-obok tasnya, lalu dia memamerkan sebuah botol bertuliskan, "Hwaitinggon, air kelapa dalam kemasan". "Hyung aku tidak pecaya, di supermarket aku menemukan ini! "

"Lihat ini, air kelapa, air kelapa murni hyung" seru Junsu dengan antusias.

"Kau beli berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata tak kalah berbinar berharap Junsu akan membaginya sebotol Hwaitinggon.

"Aku beli 10 krat, minuman ini sangat cocok untukku yang tak minum (minuman keras maksudnya)"Timpal Junsu tak bermaksud membagi botol minuman berharganya pada Jaejoong.

"Jadi kamu belikan aku beer sebagai ganti Hwaitinggon?" Jaejoong berharap dogsaengnya itu pengertian.

"Yah, Hyung uangmu hanya cukup untuk fotokopi" Junsu menenggak hwaitinggonnya, lalu memberikan sisanya pada Jaejoong, "Hyung, cobalah, rasanya segar sekali, serasa di Hawai"  
Jaejoong cemberut, namun tetap menerima botol Hwaitinggon, dan menegukknya sampai habis.

"Rasanya memang enak, tapi kau menyisakannku sedikit sekali" Jaejoong memeriksa label kemasan minuman itu, warnanya biru seperti air mineral.

"Kau menemukannya saat mau membeli air mineral kan? sudah kubilang air kran di rumah ini aman diminum, kenapa masih cari air bening botolan, dasar boros" Maki jaejoong .

Junsu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, "Maaf Hyung, tapi untungnya, aku jadi membeli hwaitinggon kan?" Namja suara lumba-lumba yang ceria itu kemudian mencari folder berisi fotokopian ijasah di dalam kresek-kresek belanjaannya. Junsu mengernyitkan dahi tatkala tak menemukan barang yang dimaksud.

"Hyung, fotokopiannya..." Junsu berkata lirih, dia menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau lupa?" Jaejoong was-was dengan perubahan raut muka Junsu yang mendadak jadi suram.

"Sudah kufotokopi, tapi, tapi... folder ijazahnya tidak ada" Junsu bergumam, menunduk dalam-dalam, bersiap menerima amukan Jaejoong.

"Mwo...!Ya..dimana ijasahku, dimana?!" teriak jaejoong sambil menggungcang-guncang tubuh Junsu yang gemetar.

Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat fotokopi, namun pelayannya mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menyerahkan ijasah aslinya, sambil menangis Jaejoong dan Junsu kembali menyusuri rute belanja Junsu, berharap menemukan selembar ijasah hasil 5 tahun kerja keras dan belajar giat Jaejoong.

...

Jung Yunho, putra mahkota SM Food Corporation, sedang mengadakan supervisi marketing kampannye di salah satu pusat belanja. Dia memperhatikan ramyun-ramyun instan yang ditata di berderet di gang khusus mie instan. Ramyun-ramyun instan saingannya di pajang dengan aneka rupa bonus dan potongan harga, dia sangat bangga Cassie Ramyun tak pernah harus memberikan promosi seperti itu, lalu dia bertanya dengan Sales promotion girl yang menjaga stand ramyun, dengan yakin gadis itu menjawab, Cassie Ramyunlah yang paling dicari di supermarket itu. Yunho mengangguk dengan puas.

Kemudian dia mencari Cassie Ramyun di stand Mie Ramyun, alangkah kesalnya saat dia menghabiskan waktu 10 menit untuk mencari Cassie Ramyun, baby kesayangannya, sampai akhirnya dia harus bertanya lagi pada nona SPG. SPG itu menunjukkan Cassie Ramyun, ramyun itu terletak di rak paling bawah di sudut bersebelahan dengan bumbu masak. "Yah! kenapa diletakkan disini?!" Yunho memelototi wanita bertubuh mungil itu. "VIP mie, membayar semua spot di rak tengah, jadi Cassie terpaksa pindah". Pantas saja Cassie ramyun yang paling dicari, itu karena mereka mengusir ramyun kesayangannya dari tahta rak tengah. Yunho kemudian memanggil marketing eksekutif yang bertugas di supermarket itu.

Dengan langkah tegap dan anggun Yunho keluar dari Supermarket, "Aku menunggumu di J cafe, cepat kemari, kamu harus mempertanggungjawabkannya!" perintahnya pada si Marketing Eksekutif, Yunho geram sekali, dia sudah menyiapkan omelan yang akan dia teriakkan pada pekerjanya yang tak becus itu.

Yunho mondar-mandir di depan cafe, dia memang tidak berniat memarahi orang di dalam ruangan, dia perlu menjaga gengsinya sebagai pria gentle. Lama namja tampan ini menunggu, dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Seorang pria tambun datang tergesa-gesa dengan folder di tangan, dia membungkukan badan begitu sampai di hadapan bosnya. " Maaf Tuan, tadi ada orang menjatuhkan ini, namun saya tak sempat memanggilnya "

"Sindong-shi! Yang kamu urus harusnya Cassie Ramyun, hanya Cassie Ramyun, buang barang tak berguna itu! Harusnya kamu biarkan saja itu jatuh!" Yunho berkata dengan keras, nampak orang disekitarnya memailingkan muka mencari arah suara.

"Tapi, Tuan barang ini pasti sangat berharga bagi pemiliknya" Ucap pria chubby itu menatap folder di tangannya.

"Apa itu berharga bagimu?" Yunho memicingkan mata pada folder ditangan Shindong

Shindong menggeleng

"Kalau begitu cepat buang barang itu"

"Jangan Tuan, saya tidak bisa membuangnya, saya pamit sebentar menitipkan ini di bagaian informasi"

"Kau menyuruhku menungguku lagi? Apa kau sudah bosan kerja di SM Food Corporation?  
"Maaf Tuan, maaf, saya masih ingin bekerja" Shindong menyerahkan folder itu ke Yunho.

"Kau malah memberikan sampah ini padaku, apa maksudmu?" Mata musangnya seperti hendak menerkam Shindong.

" Itu ijazah seseorang, sepertinya nilainya bagus, seperti yang Tuan ketahui, di Seoul hanya sayalah marketing eksekutifnya, karena itu jadwal saya untuk mengunjungi satu toko cukup lama selang waktunya, saya belum sempat datang kesini lagi"

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus menggantikanmu dengan orang ceroboh yang meninggalkan ijasah di sembarang tempat?"

"Bukan diganti, tapi ditambah" jawab Shindong.

"itu bukan wewenangmu menentukan seberapa banyak karyawan perusahaan, kamu memang lelet dan malas, kalau kamu lincah, aku yakin jadwalnya bisa dipadatkan." Tandas Yunho sambil membuka folder lalu mengamati ijasah yang ditemukan. Matanya tertuju pada pas foto ijasah, hmm cantik sekali, namun ceroboh, masa depannya akan suram tanpa ijasah ini. Lebih baik dikembalikan. Ada nomor telpon di dalamnya.

"Yobseo, Apakah ini Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho segera menghubungi nomor telpon yang ada di folder.

"Ye" Dada Jaejoong berdebar-debar, semoga orang ini bermaksud baik pikirnya.

"Saya menemukan barang anda yang hilang" Ucap Yunho datar.

"Anda menemukan ijasah saya?" Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak saking senangnya.

"Datanglah ke Sawol Supermarket, minta ke pusat informasi untuk mengambil ijasahmu"

"Terima kasih, tuan, Gomawoyo, rasanya secara lesan saja tak cukup, ijinkan saya bertemu anda"

Yunho melihat jam tangannya, masih ada waktu, ia juga masih belum puas memarahi Shindong. "baiklah saya tunggu di J cafe, halaman parkir Shawol Supermarket"

"Saya segera kesana, kami sudah di seberang jalan, kami berada di sekitar Shawol, tolong lambaikan tangan anda, agar kami mengenali" Ucap Jaejoong dengan antusias. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Tuan"

Jalanan saat itu sangat ramai, dengan adrenalin terpacu cepat ingin segera mendapatkan ijasahnya kembali Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa menyeberang dia tak melihat kiri kanan, pandangannya terfokus pada pria yang melambaikan tangan memegang ijasahnya. Junsu tak mampu mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong hendak menyebrang Junsu hanya bisa berteriak saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melaju kencang ke arahnya. "Jaejoong Hyung, awas...!" Jaejoong tak sempat menghindar, ia terhempas saat kereta besi itu menubruknya. Darah mengalir menggenangi tempat Jaejoong tergeletak. Yunho dan Junsu berlari ke tempat kejadian, "Hyung..hyung...kenapa jadi begini...hik..hik..K" Junsu tak bisa membendung air matanya menatap Jaejoong terkulai di aspal. Sementara Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, menyingkirkan tubuh lemah itu dari jalan. Jaejoong masih sadar ketika berada dalam gendongan Yunho, kepalanya berat sekali, lututnya sakit, perih, apakah malaikat yang membopongnya ini akan membawaku ke surga? Dia tampan sekali, Dimana Junsu? Junsu?

"Kau bukan hanya ceroboh, tapi juga bodoh, kenapa bisa sampai tertabrak?" Bisik Yunho mengamati kondisi Jaejoong yang penuh luka. Miris dan memperihatinkan. Yunho berharap setelah ini dia tak akan bertemu dengan orang bernasib semenyedihkan ini lagi.

Di dalam ambulan, Junsu terus memegangi tangan Jaejoong, sambil menangis, sementara Jaejoong terus memandangi wajah malaikat penolongnya yang sedang duduk melamun. Yunho tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus berada di situasi genting dan baju berlumuran darah, dan tampaknya pemuda yang ditolongnya juga miskin, paling tidak dia harus menalangi biaya administrasi rumah sakit terlebih dulu dan Shindong yang dengan bebas ngeloyor pergi sebelum diberi cukup ceramah.

**Flashback end**

Sampai saat ini dia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tampan yang menolongnya. Walau Jaejoong tak mengingatnya persis karena saat itu menahan sakit, Jaejoong berharap bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, mengantarkan kue dan makanan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Junsu bilang setelah dia masuk UGD, namja keren itu menghilang begitu saja..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Aroma disinfektan menguar di bangsal tempat Jaejoong di rawat, di sebelahnya pasien-pasien lain dengan berbagai macam penyakit bahkan yang menular di campur jadi satu di ruangan super ekonomi ini. Suara batuk-batuk dan erangan kesakitan terdengar, membuat kepala Jaejoong pening tak bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman seusai operasi pengangkatan pen /platina penyangga tulang yang patah.

Jaejoong melihat botol infusnya yang hampir habis, kata suster ini adalah botol yang terakhir, ia memandang sekelilingnya, pasien lain ditunggui beberapa kerabatnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri, Ummanya sibuk mempersiapkan Karam yang akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi, entah kenapa Ummanya terobsesi Karam jadi penyanyi setelah paduan suara sekolah Karam juara tingkat provinsi, sementara suara Karam sendiri...

"Hyung, hyung..." Suara lengkingan lumba-lumba membuat Jaejoong kembali bersemangat.

"Junsu..ya, Kau bawa Cassie ramyun?"Mata Jaejoong berbinar- binar melihat Junsu menenteng lunch box.

Junsu meletakkan lunchbox di meja nakas, lalu memeluk hyungnya "Yah, Hyung, kau baru dioperasi harus makan yang bergizi!"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, cemberut, lalu berkata ,"cassie Ramyun juga bergizi, aku lihat di kemasannya mengandung vitamin A, B, C, D dan Mineral, juga membuatku bergairah karena berasal dari SM Food"

Junsu mendesah, sudah lama Jaejoong penasaran tentang pria yang menolongnya, dia berkali-kali telepon dirinya hanya untuk menanyakan apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan Pangeran Tampan Penyelamatnya secara kebetulan, atau sudah menemukan dimana dia bekerja dan dimana rumahnya, Jaejoong sudah mirip sekali stalker idol dan akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa Jung Yunho adalah Manager di SM Food, tapi Jaejoong tak percaya, baginya kharisma dan aura yang dimiliki Jung Yunho lebih tinggi dari level manager, Jaejoog yakin bahwa Yunho adalah CEO atau direktur perusahaan Jaejoong senang bukan kepalang saat Junsu memberikan info lebih rinci kalau Jung Yunho adalah Brand Manager Cassie Ramyun, Ramyun kesayangannya, Namja cantik menggemaskan bahkan meminjam uangnya untuk membeli 1 kardus Cassie Ramyun

"Hyung kau masih ingin bertemu Tuan Jung lagi?" Junsu mengupas jeruk untuk Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja Suie, kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu dengannya setiap hari" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat, mukanya yang pucat kini tersipu-sipu.

"Wah, wah aku kira kamu hanya ingin berterima kasih saja"Junsu menyerahkan jeruk ke Jaejoong.

"Junsu hari ini aku googling namanya di internet, dia tambah ganteng..ne? Jaemembuka Hpnya lalu memperlihatkan foto Yunho yang selalu bertampang serius pada Junsu.

"Masih cakepan si jidat lebarku" jawab Junsu sambil nyengir.

Jaejoong tertawa, dulu Junsu selalu mengelak jika diolok-olok menyukai Yuchun, "ke..ke...ke ... Jadi setelah aku tak ada lagi di rumah itu, kalian langsung bebas bermesraan, sudahlah aku tak akan ke sana lagi, hanya mengganggu kalian"

"bu..bukan begitu Hyung, silahkan datang lagi, kami senang Hyung bersama kami" balas Junsu dengan gugup.

"Setelah diperbolehkan pulang, aku akan melamar kerja lagi, jadi sementara tak ada tempat tinggal aku akan menumpang dulu di rumah kalian sampai aku dapat pekerjaan."

"Secepat itu Hyung? Tidak istirahat dulu di rumah, Hyung masih perlu pemulihan"

"Aku tadi browsing, di SM Food sedang ada lamaran untuk Marketing Eksekutif, ini kesempatanku Suie"

Junsu segera membaca lowongan yang Jaejoong maksud di hpnya, Junsu mengerutkan keningnya"Tapi ini walk in interview hyung, memangnya hyung bisa jalan?"

Jaejoong menepuk lengan Junsu dengan gemas"Pabo-ya, walk interview bukan berarti wawancara sambil jalan-jalan, lagi pula seminggu lagi, aku bahkan bisa lari."

Hari pertama kerja Jaejoong sangat gembira, dari semalaman dia tak bisa tidur, apalagi ia akan di tempatkan di divisi ramyun, yang berarti Jung Yunho adalah atasannya. Tapi marketing adalah kerja lapang, dia sadar kakinya belum pulih benar, demi interview itu dia melepas kruknya lebih awal, berjalan normal dengan terhuyung-huyung, namun di depan pewawancara dia berdiri tegak, walau menahan sakit.

Jaejoong memakai kemeja terbaiknya yang sudah dia setrika sampai licin, pagi ini dia harus ke HRD terlebih dahulu untuk mengurus masalah kepegawaian. Dari HRD Jaejoong di arahkan untuk menemui atasan langsungnya, ke ruangan Direktur Pemasaran dan Penjualan Sim Changmin. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya kaget, atasan langsungnya bukan Jung Yunho, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jabatan atasan langsungnya yang ternyata seorang Direktur.

"Manager HRD mengatakan bahwa saya harus menemui Tuan Shim Cangmin" Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar pada Sekretaris yang mejanya di depan ruangan Direktur.

"Saya akan menelepon, Tuan Shim" Kemudian Sekretaris tampak bicara ditelepon, setelah ditutup wanita itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Nampaknya di ruangan Direktur Shim masih ada tamu, di ketuknya perlahan pintu besar itu. "Masuk!"

Jaejoong masuk dengan perlahan, tiba-tiba dadanya berdegub kencang luar biasa melihat sosok punggung yang di yakin ia kenali, tubuhnya bergetar, butir-butir keringat nampak di pilipisnya.

Jaejoong pernah mendengar suara itu"Yah! Shim Changmin mengapa kau mengajaknya masuk saat kita sedang bicara serius"

"Aku mengajaknya masuk karena dia solusi masalahmu?"

Yunho membalikkan badan menatap pria cantik di depannya, dia memicingkan mata, mengamati penampilan namja itu dari atas ke bawah, dia seperti pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya. Yunho tersenyum penuh sinis, pemuda ini nampak begitu lembut dan rapuh. Cantik, namun hanya cocok jadi SPG saja, apakah otaknya bisa diandalkan? Kenapa Shim Changmin memilih orang macam ini.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Annyong Haseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida, saya berasal dari Chungnam, saya mohon bimbingan."

"Jaejoong-shi duduklah" Direktur Shim mempersilahkan.

Saat Jaejoong hendak duduk di kursi, tanpa diketahui oleh Jaejoong Yunho memundurkan kursinya hingga Jaejoong terjengkang. "Jaejoong-shi kau harus melihat kursi jika hendak duduk" ujar Yunho sambil menahan tawa.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya pastilah sangat gugup hingga bisa jatuh seperti itu, kakinya kembali nyeri. Namun dia segera bangkit dan duduk dengan anggun menghadap bosnya.

Jung Yunho ada di sini dan dia harus membantunya, berarti Jung Yunho ini memang atasan langsungnya kan? Dia hanya harus lapor pada Tuan Shim ini yang merupakan bos besar. Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan dia setiap hari akan bersama pangeran tampannya ini.

Direktur Shim berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong yang terus menatap Yunho, dan Yunho mengernyitkan kening, mendeath-glare dirinya "Manager Jung, perlu anda ketahui, Jaejoong-shi ini diwawancarai sendiri oleh Direktur Utama Jung, untuk mengambil alih sebagian tanggung jawab anda, karena anda tampaknya kewalahan mengurus Cassie Ramyun dan Sinki Ramyun seorang diri, dan mulai saat ini tanggung jawab anda hanyalah mengurus promosi Cassie Ramyun dan Jaejoong-shi akan mengurus Sinki Ramyon"

Mendengar penjelasan Sim Changmin, dua pasang mata di hadapannya sama-sama terbelalak tidak percaya. "Mwo-ya! Tidak mungkin, aku akan menanyakan ini langsung ke Direktur Jung! " Yunho beranjak dari kursinya .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh di fanfic ini milik diri mereka masing-masing, plot milik sooman lover, bila ada kemiripan cerita, mungkin saya terinspirasi mungkin juga kebetulan sama.

Preview chapter 2

Mendengar penjelasan Sim Changmin, dua pasang mata di hadapannya sama-sama terbelalak tidak percaya. "Mwo-ya! Tidak mungkin, aku akan menanyakan ini langsung ke Direktur Jung! " Yunho beranjak dari kursinya . Yunho bergegas keluar dari ruangan Direktur Shim, tanpa permisi dari pemilik ruangan yang juga merupakan atasan langsungnya. Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah urakan anak buahnya itu, seulas senyum menyeringai terukir dibibirnya. Jaejoong sendiri terkejut bukan main, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dia berpikir, apakah dia akan menyinggung atau melukai perasaan Yunho jika ia menerima posisi sebagai manajer Sinki Ramyun.

Changmin yang paham akan kecemasan Jaejoong menenangkannya dengan mengatakan, "Jung Yunho memang seorang "papa-boy" jika ada kebijakanku yang kurang berkenan dihatinya, dia akan lari mengadu ke appanya, kau tenang saja aku sudah melaporkan pengangkatanmu sebagai manager Sinki ke Direktur Jung, dan dia tidak keberatan"

Raut kecemasan tidak sedikit pun berkurang di wajah Jaejoong, dia belum bisa melupakan cara Yunho memandangnya dengan penuh kemarahan saat beranjak pergi tadi, bisakah pengangkatannya sebagai manajer dicabut saja, bisakah dia hanya menjadi asisten Manager Cassie Ramyun saja, namja cantik itu sungguh tidak siap jika Namja pujaan hatinya itu menganggapnya ancaman bagi karirnya. Lama Jaejoong tertunduk membisu sebelum dia berani memandang wajah Direktur Shim dan mengajukan pertanyaan, "Tuan Shim, saya pegawai baru disini, bukankah sewajarnya jika saya meniti karir dari bawah?"

"Jaejoong-shi, saya mendapatkan anda dari Head Hunter yang tau betul track record anda sebagai marketer, anda menghabiskan 5 tahun kuliah karena anda sangat aktif di forum jual beli online, anda bekerja sebagai sales promotion di stand pameran, anda menjadi sales nomor 1 di penjualan DVD edutaiment dan jadi freelance di event organizer untuk trading exibition, semua itu untuk membiayai kuliah anda juga merenovasi rumah orang tua anda. Saya tidak punya keraguan sedikitpun saat memilih anda untuk menangani promosi Sinki ramyun yang sebetulnya tidak perlu banyak promosi" Jawab direktur muda itu dengan mantap.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Manager Cassie Ramyun yang juga anak pertama Direktur Jung pemilik SM Food Corporation melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa-gesa, di pencetnya tombol lift berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya lift terbuka, dia tak membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam lift, hanya dia sendiri di dalam ruangan sempit yang membawanya naik menuju ruangan ayahnya. Yunho tidak menhiraukan asisten ayahnya yang menyapanya dengan ramah, dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan gadis manis itu dengan muka kecewa. Begitu melihat ayahnya tanpa basa-basi Yunho berkata " Appa, sepertinya Appa benar-benar harus mendengar saranku sekarang"

Direktur Jung menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap anaknya "Adeul, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau punya ide hebat untuk SM Food?"

"Ini tentang Shim Changmin, maksudku direktur penjualan kita, setelah hasil penjualan yang tidak mencapai target, sekarang dia dengan seenaknya mengangkat Manajer Brand tidak sesuai prosedur, tanpa analisis kebutuhan pegawai, Appa aku masih mampu menangani Cassie dan Sinki" Ujarnya dengan lantang, Namja Musang itu mengulum seringai senyum.

"Oh, penjualan, 80% brand yang kita miliki sudah memenuhi target penjualan, 20% yang tidak memenuhi target berasal dari divisi ramyun yang tidak mampu memaksimalkan anggaran marketing, tercatat anggaran marketing Cassie Ramyun sisa 40% bahkan target untuk mengeluarkan iklan baru tidak terlaksana pada tahun anggaran yang lalu" Direktur Jung membacakan laporan di laptopnya.

"Appa, target penjualan ramyun sudah terpenuhi" Yunho berusaha menyangkal.

"Yunho, kamu membuang Ramyunmu ke gudang supermarket! *(lihat penjelasan dibawah) Supermarket itu hanya membeli Cassie Ramyun, namun tidak pernah menawarkannya ke konsumen! Mereka tidak menjualnya kalau kamu tidak promosi. Kalau Cassie ramyun itu tidak pernah dinikmati orang, kamu pikir usaha kita akan terus berjalan! Konsumen mungkin lupa, dan beralih ke ramyun yang lain!" Direktur Jung menaikkan suaranya, dia menatap lurus ke arah putranya. Pria setengah baya itu menghembuskan napas panjang untuk mengontrol emosinya yang semakin meluap. "Jung Yunho, kau bahkan menghabiskan seluruh biaya entertainmentmu hanya untuk seorag wanita, dan wanita itu adalah asisten direktur Yawang advertising!"

Yunho mundur sejengkal, dia tidak menyangka ayahnya sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Go Ahra. Dalam fikiran Yunho, Ahra adalah wanita yang anggun dan elegan, dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana, ayahnya hanya pensiunan dosen dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa, tapi sangat bersemangat meraih cita-citanya, oleh karena itu Yunho selalu mendukung yang Ahra lakukan dengan selalu melibatkan agency iklan tempat Ahra bekerja dalam setiap kegiatan promosi divisinya. "Appa, Ahra tidak ada hubungannya dengan anggaranku, dia hanya kebetulan saja bersamaku, karena hobby kami sama, kami teman satu klub"

Direktur Jung mengambil koran di mejanya, dan menjitak kepala Yunho dengan gulungan koran, "Pabbo!, Kau benar-benar anak heechul! Seluruh kedunguannya menurun padamu, aku bahkan tidak menyebut nama wanita itu, kau malah membeberkan namanya, sebentar lagi mungkin kau mengakui bahwa kau membayar iuran keanggotaan Ahra pada klub-klub elit yang kalian ikuti"

Wajah Yuhno memucat, nampak butiran keringat di wajahnya, namun teringat senyum manis Ahra, belaian lembutnya, cerita mengharukan tentang ketabahannya menghadapi masalah keluarganya, Ahra begitu berharga di mata Yunho untuk saat ini, keberanian Yunho bangkit "Appa, Ahra itu gadis yang hebat dan mandiri, Anda harus bertemu dengannya, pengetahuannya luas dan pandai membawa diri dalam pergaulan."

Direktur Jung terkekeh mendengar putranya yang sedang mabuk kepayang itu, "Yunho, kau terlalu mencintainya, masalah cinta bermain-mainlah sedikit, jangan terlalu dihayati, orang yang menyukaimu banyak, mengapa hanya mengambil gadis itu? Kau akan menyesal kalau mengetahui ternyata banyak yang lebih baik di luar sana"

Yunho tidak bisa mencerna nasehat ayahnya yang menyuruhnya tidak setia, ayahnya memang tidak pernah puas dengan satu wanita, ayahnya dengan mudahnya menyuruh Umma Yunho pergi dari mansion, Yunho benar-benar tidak suka, tawa kekehan ayahnya dianggapnya suatu ejekan / cemoohan kepadanya, dengan tatapan terluka Yunho berkata"Appa, Aku sudah berjanji pada Ahra, dia pasti yang terbaik untukku, akan kubuktikan dia yang terbaik untukku"

Direktur Jung menghela napas, dia tidak ingin anaknya memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar seperti itu, "Yunho, anakku, kau salah berkomitmen nak, kau seharusnya mengucapkan itu pada pekerjaanmu, agar kamu berprestasi, dan jadi yang terbaik, kau harus tunjukkan itu padaku, baru aku akan hargai pilihanmu memilih gadis itu"

Ditatap dengan tatapan penuh harap dari ayahnya, Yunho sedikit melunak, barangkali ia memang tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam bekerja, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Appa?"

"Kau masih hutang iklan Cassie Ramyun , kerjakanlah dengan konsep yang matang, pastikan Cassie Ramyun tetap jadi rayun nomor satu" Ujar Appa Yunho sambil menepuk bahunya.

Yunho menepis tangan Appa dari bahu kekarnya, "Itu sedang menjadi perhatianku saat ini, aku sudah memilih lokasi untuk brainstorming konsep iklannya"

"Brainstorming akan sia-sia kalau kau mengundang pihak yang itu-itu saja, undanglah orang baru untuk mendapatkan ide segar"

"Maksud Appa Manager baru itu?"

"Siapa saja terserah kamu asalkan bukan orang dari Yawang Agency lagi"

" Aku akan tetap mengajak Ahra"

"Kalau begitu kamu juga harus mengajak Manajer Sinki"

"Sepertinya Appa sekarang punya hobby memungut orang dari jalan dan memberinya jackpot"

"Changmin meminta izin padaku memulai bisnis baru, dia tak akan sanggup lagi menangani beban tugas yang selama ini kau bagi padanya, dia atasanmu tapi dia yang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, sementara kau menghilang"

"Appa, aku punya alasan, aku tidak menghilang begitu saja, sekarang aku punya cukup banyak waktu, aku akan mengurus keduanya dengan baik, Cassie akan jadi bintang ramyun yang paling terang dan Sinki jadi bulannya"

"Pabbo" Direktur Jung memukulkan koran ke kepala Yunho lagi "Aku memberimu merk paling menguntungkan di perusahaan kita karena aku ingin orang lain menngetahui kerja kerasmu, untuk apa kau mengurusi Sinki yang jadi pelindung Cassie. Aku tahu betul sifatmu, anakku, Appa tunjukkan prioritasmu, agar kau bisa jadi penerus Appa."

"Tapi Appa, aku bisa mengurus mereka berdua, aku tahu prioritasku Cassie nomor 1 dan Sinki Nomor 2 begitukan Appa?"

"Jung Yunho kalau sejak dulu kau tahu yang namanya prioritas, sebagai seorang direktur kamu pasti tahu kalau relokasi pabrik lebih penting daripada melihat rasi bintang di observatorium! Biaya tenaga kerja terus membengkak, tapi kau malah asyik memandangi titik putih di langit, kalau kau ingin lihat banyak titik bercahaya, kau bisa melihatnya di TV rusak!" Jung Sooman menyerang Yunho membabi buta dengan gulungan koran ditangannya, Yunho akhirnya lari tunggang langgang keluar dari ruangan presdir.

Yunho tidak puas dengan keputusan appanya, demi Tuhan ia anak kandung Jung Sooman, setidaknya begitulah akta kelahirannya tertulis. Kenapa orang tua itu lebih percaya pada Changmin yang bahkan tidak bermarga Jung. Dia tidak suka sepupunya yang hanya doyan makan namun berotak brilian itu. Dia selalu menjadi pahlawan bagi Direktur Jung ketika dirinya ada kesibukan lain. Lalu kenapa Yunho sendiri seolah-olah lenyap ketika Appanya membutuhkannya? Namja itu tak habis pikir, kenapa relokasi pabriknya harus berbarengan dengan ke tour mobil antiknya, acara Asian trade exibition berbarengan dengan acara melihat komet Sinkipeia yang hanya melewati bumi setiap 9905 bulan sekali, launching produk baru SM Food berbarengan dengan lelang batu pecahan Komet Sinkipeia yang berhasil mendarat ke bumi.

Muka Yunho begitu masam, pegawai-pegawai SM Food yang berada di radius 100 meter darinya dapat merasakan aura negatif yang keluar dari tubuh atletisnya, mereka tidak berani mendekat, juga tidak berani satu lift dengannya. Yunho menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai bawah, begitu keluar dari lift nampaklah sepupunya itu sedang berlalu, Yunho bergegas menghampiri, lalu menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menginjak sepatu kulit Changmin yang berkilau, kemudian Yunho berlari menjauh untuk menghindari serangan balasan dari si Tiang Listrik itu, Changmin mengejarnya lalu menyikut perutnya dengan keras, "Ahh!" Yunho meringis menahan perih, Changmin hanya senyum menyeringai sambil bersiul berlalu meninggalkan sepupunya itu. Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu dengan panik menghampiri Yunho yang memegangi perutnya.

"Yunho-ssi, Kwencanayo?" Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yunho berusaha memapah Yunho.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, aku harus mengejar bocah tengik itu!" Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lobi lantai itu, namun tak ada bayangan namja yang bertubuh semampai yang ingin dihajarnya' Kemana gerangan monster food itu pergi' batinnya.

"Manager Jung sebaiknya istirahat dulu di ruangan, saya bisa sampaikan pesan Anda pada Direktur Shim" Ujar Jaejoong lagi dengan penuh pengertian

Yunho memicingkan matanya " Kalau begitu sampaikan padanya, kalau kamu ingin mengundurkan diri"

Jaejoong mematung.

"Perlu kuulangi? "

"..."

"Kamu tidak pantas jadi Manajer brand, proses rekrutmenmu tidak benar, kamu tidak sah memangku jabatan itu, aku yakin kamu tidak paham apa itu Manager Brand itu, Kan? Lebih baik belajar dari bawah agar jangan sampai memalukan SM Food" Yunho mendelik, memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh kebencian, "Jangan-jangan, oh..apa yang kamu berikan pada Changmin untuk memperoleh jabatan itu" Yunho memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat, Jaejoong sendiri hanya menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Yunho, Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong untuk mengamati wajahnya lebih seksama, pria dihadapannya sungguh mempesona, kulit seputih susu yang halus, bibir seranum cherry, mata doe yang sangat teduh, siapa yang bias menangkal pesonanya?

Dengan bibir yang gemetar Jaejoong menggumam, "Mianheyo, Manager Jung, itu bukan keinginan saya, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin memasarkan Sinki ramyun, demi meningkatkan penjualan divisi ramyun, anda tak perlu hawatir dengan saya, Jika anda berkenan saya juga siap membantu anda"

Jung Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari dagu namja cantik itu, "Ternyata kamu punya nyali juga, kupikir kamu akan menyerah kuancam seperti itu." Yunho lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri bengong.

Kemudian tersungging seulas senyum di bibir Jaejoong, disertai napas lega. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berseru " Sinki Ramyun fighting ! Cassie Ramyun Fighting!"

_**Flash back **_

Kain jacquard yang terpasang rapi sebagai cover ranjang, kini telah berantakkan, di dalamnya bergumul pasangan yang telah kelelahan setelah melakukan aktivitas naluriahnya. Pria itu masih dengan napas yang memburu, berusaha menggapai hpnya yang berbunyi di tengah tebalnya lapisan selimut.

Pengusaha itu mengernyitkan dahinya, kerutan di wajahnya terlihat jelas, "Hmm, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, lebih baik kamu cari saja yang lain, blue saphire hanya rongsokan"

Tampak terdengar teriakan dari line di seberang" Jung Sooman! Transfer aku sekarang juga! Itu permata yang nenekku cari sampai akhir hayatnya! 900 juta won saja, percayalah padaku sebentar saja di simpan pasti akan berlipat-lipat menjadi milyaran won!"

"Kau ada di balai lelang Christy?" Tanya Sooman ingin tahu. Wanita cantik didekatnya, tersenyum lembut sambil menggelitiki cuping telinganya, Sooman terkikik geli.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang, Ya aku sedang di Cristy" Kim Heechulpun sedang tersenyum, saat curator kesayangannya melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang rampingnya, dan mengendus lehernya.

"Aku sedang minum di klub, sayang" balas Sooman

"Bagaimana? curator Choi sangat merekomendasikannya" Heechul bertanya penuh harap.

Wanita muda di samping Sooman, membisikkan sesuatu " Kau sudah menyuruh asistenmu mengamankan blue sapphire untukku kan?"

Sooman mengerling mengiyakan, kemudian wanita muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Jung Sooman jawab aku! Aku sangat menginginkan kalung blue sapphire itu!" Heechul memaksa, matanya kini sudah berembun, butiran air mata mulai tampak dipelupuk matanya. Siwon hanya bisa membelai rambut orang yang dicintainya itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Heechul, kau harus tahu batasanmu, aku sudah mulai lelah memenuhi keinginanmu yang tak ada habisnya...tut.." sambungan telephon sudah dimatikan.

Sooman melempar hpnya sembarangan, lalu dengan tidak sabar menerkam wanita yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan istrinya. Sooman menciumi kulit mulus di dada montok wanita itu, namun dengan segera menghentikannya saat perempuan itu bertanya, "Kau sudah bosankan dengannya? lebih baik kau ganti saja foto keluarmu, aku sangat siap untuk kau lamar"

Pria paruh baya itu segera bangkit dari kasur, mengambil uang dari dompetnya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah wanita itu. "Pergilah segera!". Jung Sooman di maniak itu mungkin memang suka jajan di luar, namun dalam hatinya ia masih mencintai Sang Diva, tak sedikitpun di benaknya terlintas untuk berpisah dengan pria yang dinikahinya hampir tiga dasawarsa. Namun kelakuan Sang Diva, dia akan ngambek berhari-hari jika kemauannya tidak dituruti.

Sementara di London Balai lelang Chirsty

"Siwon…hik…hik…dia bohong padaku" Heechul menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon. Siwon terus memebelai surai hitam Heechul dan membiarkannya menangis. "Tetaplah bersamaku, kupastikan kau mendapat blue sapphire itu" meskipun aku harus mencurinya, ujar Siwon dalam hati.

Sejak saat itu Heechul tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke mansion Jung lagi.

**End Flashback**

TBC

Dalam dunia pemasaran ada produk premium dan ada produk petarung kalau di indonesia contohnya Indomie dan Supermie yang sama-sama dari Indofood. Indomie punya banyak varian dan dijual dengan kisaran harga lebih mahal dari Supermi. Promosi Indomie pun lebih gencar daripada supermie karena margin keuntungan lebih banyak. Sementara itu kan banyak mie saingan Indomie yang harganya murah-murah, agar tidak terjadi perang harga maka Supermie di patok harga dengan harga lebih rendah untuk bersaing dengan misalnya mie sedap yang harganya hampir sama.

Nah ibaratnya Cassie ini Indomie dan Supermie ini Sinki, dua-duanya tetap ada promosi tapi budget promosi Sinki tidak sebesar Cassie.

Kadang Supermarket hanya membeli produk karena bonusnya saja, dan mereka hanya menyimpan di gudang dan barang tidak akan dipajang sampai ada marketing yang menyewa rak untuk memajangnya. Jika ini yang terjadi maka barang tidak akan dibeli konsumen dan konsumen akan beralih ke produk lain, selanjutnya supermarket pun tak akan membeli lagi produk yang tidak di beli konsumen.

Penulis sendiri hanya membaca dari buku Marketing game dan bukan seorang sales, jika ada penjelasan yang kurang tepat mohon diperbaiki.


End file.
